Various text processing applications perform statistical analysis of text. For example, some known methods carry out statistical analysis of transcribed text that originates from recorded call center sessions. Results of the statistical analysis are used, for example, to automatically identify root causes of customer complaints, to assist users in defining search queries for searching the text, and for performing various business analytics tasks.